


movie night, or: courfeyrac lives another day

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a big, ridiculous crush.  Courfeyrac does what he can to help.  Grantaire has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night, or: courfeyrac lives another day

**Author's Note:**

> written on august 28, 2013 for [this](http://jessepinkmahn.co.vu/post/59200426927/enjolras-squeaking-when-grantaire-unexpectedly) tumblr post

Every ounce of eloquence that Enjolras has ever had leaves him in a loud, high-pitched squeak.  

He must look stricken, because Grantaire gives him a confused look and goes over to sit on Courfeyrac and Marius’s couch, like he lived there or had been invited.  He doesn’t look at Enjolras again.

Enjolras grabs Courfeyrac by the collar of his shirt.  ” _What is he doing here._ ”

"Um, Marius?"

"Marius."

Courfeyrac blanches and breaks under the force of Enjolras’s glance.  ”Okay so I invited him over for a movie after our meeting,” he whispers.  ”And he’s early to stuff sometimes.  And I was going to invite you to stay, because I am one-half of the best friend you could ever ask for, and I know you would never of your own volition invite him to watch a movie with you.”

"I’m going to kill you tomorrow."

"Not if you wind up making out with him, you won’t."  Courfeyrac has just enough gall to smirk.  "Because, again, I am one half of the best friend ever."

Enjolras sighs.  ”Fine.  I’ll stay for the movie.  And I’ll even sit next to him.  But I’m sure he doesn’t like me like that.”

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes.

The meeting finishes soon after that, and a few more people drift in.  Marius and Cosette show up arm-in-arm and Courfeyrac almost tackles the both of them, kissing them both enthusiastically. 

"Dude, go to your bedroom if you’re going to jump your boyfriend and girlfriend," Grantaire drawls from the couch.  "Nobody wants to see that shit."

"Nobody  _single_  wants to see that shit,” Courfeyrac shoots back.  ”And everyone attached is paying too much attention to who they’re attached to to care.”

Grantaire stares at him.  ”I don’t think you quite understand what you’re saying.”

"Nope!"

Everyone gathers in the living room of the apartment, and Courfeyrac pops in a movie.  It winds up being some horror movie Enjolras has never heard of, so he just sits down.  Next to Grantaire. _  
_

He could do this.  He wasn’t going to fuck up _sitting,_  for God’s sake.

The movie is much more frightening than he expected it to be.  Eventually, one jump scare gets him so bad that he jumps…and lands in Grantaire’s lap.

Grantaire looks down at him.  ”You okay?”

"Um.  I wasn’t expecting that one," Enjolras admits.  "Sorry."

"It’s okay," Grantaire says, laughing a little.  "It’s kind of…I never thought you could be this…easily freaked out."

Enjolras frowns at him.  ”I’m not freaked out.”

"You jumped into my lap."

"I was surprised."

"Right," Grantaire says, suddenly sounding…disappointed?  He looks down, and Enjolras’s heart throbs in his chest.  "Of course."

Enjolras bites his lip.  ”I should move.”

Grantaire looks up at him, guarded.  ”Should?”

"You’re, um.  Comfortable?" Enjolras offers, flushing in the dark.  

"Comfortable."

Enjolras doesn’t know what to do, so he goes with as honest as he can be, and leans down and kisses him on the mouth.  ”That’s why.”

Grantaire is still staring at him.  ”You just —”

"Should I not have?  I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was —"

Grantaire cuts him off with a kiss.

Courfeyrac lives to see another day.


End file.
